Pecados capitales
by Natsumi-Tachikawa
Summary: Siete personajes, siete pecados. Cada uno de los personajes representa un pecado. ¡Descubre quien es cada uno!. [GoM Kagami] Segundo cap: La lujuria [Kise Ryouta]. Kikasa
1. Envidia

Hola a todos!

¡Hace tiempo que no hacía un ff! Sin embargo, ultimamente he tenido la inspiración para ellos. Creo que estar en épocas de parciales me ha ayudado mucho. (Cualquier excusa es buena para no estudiar xD!). Este lo terminé en dos días (si, ya están todos los capítulos terminados, sólo no los subiré todos juntos porque soy mala y me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente (?)).

Este ff es un poco diferente a lo que suelo hacer (ff relacionados a determinadas parejas como Kikasa o Kikuro). Es un GoM+Kagami centric, basado en los sietes pecados capitales (uno para cada personaje). Algunos son algo angst, otros no tanto. En fin, espero que los disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: ¡Spoiler! Basado en el cap 236 del manga.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

* * *

Cap I: Envidia

_[Kuroko Tetsuya]_

La primera vez que lo experimentó, fue en Teikou. Él se esforzaba siempre, mucho más que la mayoría, sin embargo, nada parecía salir bien. A esa altura, incluso con las prácticas junto a Aomine, dudaba poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su viejo amigo. No había esperanzas para él, a diferencia de los demás, nunca avanzaría.

Fue, entonces, que lo sintió, esa amarga sensación en su pecho. Sentía envidia hacia aquellos que podían avanzar sin mucha dificultad. ¿Por qué él no podía ser así?

Cuando su capitán descubrió su habilidad y pudo participar en los partidos junto al resto de los llamados "Generación de los milagros", su corazón estuvo en paz. Él podía avanzar a su propia manera, no importaba si era una sombra, había llegado a donde quería, en base a mucho esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, su felicidad no duró. Él era una sombra, no era nada sin luces a su alrededor. Cuando su luz se fue, se dio cuenta de que ser una sombra no era lo que esperaba. Ya no quería serlo, él quería volverse luz. Incluso cuando encontró una nueva luz, más cálida y amable que la anterior, no fue suficiente. Necesitaba avanzar como los demás, volverse independiente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ese día llego. En la Winter cup, en el partido contra Kaijou, lo demostró. Él también podía ser luz.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un precio.

_-A cambio de relucir con un brillo tan imperfecto, nunca podrás convertirte en una sombra otra vez._

Akashi tenía razón. Ya no era sombra, tampoco era luz. Sencillamente no era nada.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

El próximo será chan chan chan... ¡Kise Ryouta! ¿Qué pecado creen que le haya tocado?

Si les gusta, dejen review, me encargaré de responderlos en el próximo cap :)!


	2. Lujuria

Ohayo~~

Iba a subir el cap antes, pero los parciales me están matando un poco. En fin, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!

Advertencias: ¡Yaoi! [KisexKasamatsu] Si este género no es de tu agrado, por favor, abstenerse de comentar.

Declaimer: Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

Cap II: Lujuria

_[Kise Ryouta]_

-_Deja ya de hacerlo. No te hace bien_- recordó como su capitán lo regañó, como todos los días lo hacía, la noche anterior.

No podía evitarlo. Había empezado desde temprana edad por curiosidad, luego se volvió una costumbre y finalmente pasó a ser una necesidad que sencillamente no podía abandonar. De todas formas ¿Cuál es el problema de estar con alguien todas las noches?

Las mujeres eran quienes le insistían. No les importaba si era sólo una noche. Querían estar con él, porque era su ídolo o sencillamente porque querían fanfarronear diciendo que se habían acostado con un modelo. A él no le importaba el motivo, sólo correspondía.

Nadie en Teikou le había llamado la atención por ello, pese a que era sabido en todo el Instituto que no solía dejar títere con cabeza. Incluso muchos habían fomentado su estilo de vida, siendo ellos mismos partícipes de sus fugaces relaciones. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? No le importaba si era una mujer o un hombre, siempre que tuviese a alguien con quien estar.

En Kaijou la situación fue diferente. Apenas sus senpais se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, comenzaron a advertirle los peligros de ese estilo de vida. Incluso tuvo que soportar conversaciones incómodas con ellos. Los mayores se preocupaban por él, así que no podía enojarse. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía parar.

Cuando sus senpais lo entendieron, dejaron de presionarlo, pero hubo uno que siguió insistiendo, el capitán de su equipo, Kasamatsu Yukio. Todos los días se encargaba de recordarle que aquello no era correcto ni sano. Sin embargo, probablemente eso se haya acabado.

¿Con qué autoridad moral podría, a partir de ahora, replicarle si yacía, en esos momentos, a su lado, dormido y completamente sin ropa? Al menos debía admitirlo, esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

* * *

Lo sé ¿corto, verdad? XD. Todos los capítulos son así, de hecho.

El siguiente será chan chan chan... ¡Murasakibara Atsushi!. Creo que todos ya saben cual es su pecado xDDD.

Yoko Tetsuna-chan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Lo siento, olvidé avisar que serían cortos. Podría subir dos diarios, pero... no lo haré, porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir (?) Muajajajajaja. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí n_n 

Nos vemos!


End file.
